parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a young teenage princess of the Kingdom Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of evil monsters. She currently lives happily with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. She is also Toothless' love interest. Roles *Wendy Darling in Gin Pan *Jenny Foxworth in Steven & Company *Teenage Odette in The Squirrel Princess *SpongeBob SquarePants in StarBob ButterflyPants *Melman the Giraffe in Steven Universe/Madagascar *Wallace in Star & Wander *Garnetin Leo Universe *Darling in Wendy & Stan *Brides in The Robot Boy's New Groove *Krusty the Clown in Steven Universe/Simpsons *Guy in Steven Universe/The Croods *Pat in Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Pat & Mat *Belle in Beauty and the Muppet Bear *She played Princess Mindy in The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie *Simba in The Mewni Queen *Panda in We Bare Mewni *She played Gia in Sesame Street (Animated Animal and Animated Human style) *She played Nurse Gazelle in My Gym Partner's a Fish Looks Voice Actresses * United States: Eden Sher * Latin America: Agustina Cirulnik * Spain: Natalia García Dans * France: Sophie Frison * Hungary: Bogdányi Titanilla * Japan: Kana Ueda * Poland: Anna Cieślak * Brazil: Gabriela Milani * Portugal: Adriana Moniz * Russia: Larisa Brohman Gallery: Star butterfly by star butterfly-d8ei5hm.png Star butterfly by star butterfly-d934k9l.png Star Butterfly 05.jpg Star_butterfly_by_brunomilan13-db7oyye.png Star_butterfly_s_season_2_outfit_by_hdkyle-daauqar.png Star_s_season_3_new_outfit_by_joao1313ccalvalcanti-dbkqps9.png Star Butterfly.jpg S1E16 Star Butterfly ready to fight.png Star_in_her_Pajamas.jpg Star_in_her_Bunny_Pajamas_in_Stump_Day.png Star butterfly wand.png Star_Looks_at_these_Cute_little_Mewberty_Wings.png Star_sit_on_the_floor_by_dark_machbot-d920a74.png Star Butterfly, Gil, Litten, Inkay, Olaf & Dory.png Star_&_Marco_Screaming.png Star_is_a_Mummy.png Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation.png|Star Butterfly Inflated x1 Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation_2.png|Star Butterfly Inflated x2 Star_Butterfly_Body_Inflation_3.png|Star Butterfly Inflated x3 Star_Butterfly_goes_on_a_Roll.jpeg|Star Butterfly Inflated x4 Star Butterfly is Making herself Cute with her Inflated Body.jpeg|Star Butterfly Inflated x5 Go, Stanley, Go!.png The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie (Main Cast).png Star_Vs._Expansions_Logo.png Category:Princesses Category:Disney Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Disney XD Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Johnny Test and Star Butterfly Category:Uncle Grandpa and Star Butterfly Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who cry Category:Young Characters Category:King Julien and Star Butterfly Category:Wise Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Fly-type Characters Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Singing characters Category:Homer Simpson and Star Butterfly Category:Characters who can transform into their Winged Form Category:Sisters Category:Leni Loud and Star Butterfly Category:Serena Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Starfire, Karolina Dean, and Star Butterfly Category:Android 18 and Star Butterfly Category:Ichigo and Star Butterfly Category:Diamond Tiara and Star Butterfly Category:Pinn Zero and Star Butterfly Category:Flora and Star Butterfly Category:Chibiusa Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Greymon and Star Butterfly Category:Hubie and Star Butterfly Category:YaYa, Zouk, and Star Butterfly Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Aunts Category:Great aunts Category:Pretty Girls Category:Girls Category:Cute Kids Category:Cool Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:2001 births Category:Characters who can swim Category:Mermaids Category:Comedians Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Cousins Category:Magicians Category:Tall Characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Adorable Characters Category:Toothless and Star Butterfly Category:Screaming Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:El Chacas Friends Category:Toto Friends Category:Gaturro Friends Category:Spider-Man and Star Butterfly Category:Bugs Bunny and Star Butterfly Category:Wallace and Star Butterfly Category:Clifford and Star Butterfly Category:Males and Females Category:Girl Category:Humanoids Category:Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Litten and Star Butterfly Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Energetic Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Blondies Category:Geniuses Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfreinds Category:Stanley Griff's Girlfriends Category:Gay Category:Homosexuals Category:Sharp Leggs Category:Annoying Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Jerks Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Normal Badass Category:Assholes Category:Dullards Category:Idiots Category:Nincompoops Category:Pranksters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Cute and Adorable Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Polite Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Bastards Category:Bastard Characters Category:Pretty Cute Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Yes Category:Idiotic Heroes Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Non Villains Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Smiling Characters Category:Cute Category:Crybabies